villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Guild of Calamitous Intent
|skills = Racketeering Managament skills in Mafia style Enforcing codes of conduct to supervillains Union for supervillains 'Controlled costumed aggression' has led to some popularity and acceptance in society (even with law enforcement) |goals = Maintain and ensure activities of supervillains do not go out of line. Exterminate any rogue supervillains. Defeat Venture Bros. |type of villains = Master Supervillains}} The Guild of Calamitous Intent is an organization of antagonists of The Venture Bros universe. They serve as a trade union for supervillains, and acts as an establishing influence for them. Currently led by the enigmatic "Soveriegn" (who is really David Bowie), the Guild was likely found by Phantom Limb's grandfather, even though it's history can be traced back to the Victorian Era, at the time of Loyd Venture. Because of this Phantom Limb believed himself to be the true heir, but Bowie himself calls Dean Venture the rightful heir for being Loyd Venture's great grandson. They also provide rules for supervillains they are associated with such as never killing a cop, or letting their henchmen use real guns. They also provide the protagonist's with arch-nemesis, and the villains their organizations. Code of Conduct What separates the Guild from most fictional villainous organizations is their own complex Honor Code by which its members must abide. The code was partially conceived as a set of rules and outlined in the Guild of Calamitous Intent's official handbook and has since been expanded over the years with the signing of various treaties between major heroes, such as Jonas Venture Sr., and unspoken/unwritten "gentlemen's agreements" forged with various law enforcement organizations. These involve the Guild providing resources such as new police cruisers to local precincts, and banning its members from harming local cops under any circumstances, in exchange for the police turning a blind eye to the crimes committed by Guild members. Following the Honor Code is mandatory for all Guild members as a condition to join the group. While some members willingly follow these rules and do not question them, others see the rules as a bothersome formality that must be followed so as to ensure that they can still receive the Guild's very generous benefits as well as a level of immunity from local law enforcement groups. The code of conduct is complex; among the rules enforced are: *Villains and their henchmen are severely limited in their choice of weapons, depending on the severity of their situation and their targets. (Hate Floats) *In the case of some crimes the Guild will allow the member to continue as a member of the Guild but suffer a penalties under law, such as restraining orders against members who engage in inappropriate behavior (Sergeant Hatred being an example). *Any hero who is associated with the Guild through its "Arch-Nemesis Assignment Program" will be paired off with a villain of approximately equal power and inclination, and this is often decided via an interview process. *Local law enforcement officers are off-limits and can not be harmed (The Trial of the Monarch). In turn, they seem content to occupy themselves with 'regular crimes' and not 'super-crimes.' *Conflicts may not take place on any hallowed ground (parodying the Highlander series of movies). *"If protagonist aggression exceeds Level 8, the antagonist, in case of survival or escape, is granted what is called Extended Vengeance. This includes Guild-sanctioned immediate relatives." (The Lepidopterists). *A New Mental Health Clemency Clause of the Guild's rules (called "a Section 8" or "pulling a Section 8" by Henchman 21), a villain must release his arch if they have to receive psychiatric help as long as the arch has a note from their doctor (Self-Medication). *Article 97D of Guild bylaws states: No villain may arch previously claimed nemesis, without first consulting the primary arch of said nemesis (from Bot Seeks Bot). *The Guild's Articles of collusion paragraph C stipulates: in the event of a team-up, the team's right to arch supersede that of the primary. But not without offering the primary arch first right of refusal to participate in and/or lead said team-up (from Bot Seeks Bot). Notable Members The Sovereign The Soveriegn: Leader. See the main article. The Council of 13 Old *Dr. Girlfriend (replaced Vendata) *Wild Fop (Deceased) *Red Mantle *Dr. Phineas Phage (replaced Boggles) *Dr. Z *The Nerve (Deceased) *Steppenwolf (Deceased) *Dragoon *Don Hell (Deceased) *Bug Samurai (Deceased) *Mommy Longlegs (Deceased) *Monseñor (Deceased) *The Sovereign (Deceased) New Members *The Monarch *Phantom Limb *Dr. Z *Radical Left *Dragoon and Red Mantle *Wide Wale *Dr. Phineas Phage Other Members *Henchmen 21 *Henchmen 24 *Tim-Tom and Kevin *Monstroso Category:Organizations Category:Supervillains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Honorable Category:Businessmen Category:Necessary Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Enforcer